Ed Cutler
Edward "Ed" Cutler was the Captain of the USS Abraham Lincoln and is now the Captain of the USS Eugene A. Cernan.The Long War - Chapter 62The Long War - Chapter 67The Long Mars - Chapter 6 ''The Long War Operation Prodigal Son In April 2040, Ed was described as a straight-as-a-die bureaucrat by Maggie Kauffman, Captain of the ''USS Benjamin Franklin. He's the aide of Amiral Davidson and the Captain of the USS Abraham Lincoln, about to be sent on its first mission: the Operation Prodigal Son.The Long War - Chapter 14 Trolls, racoons, prairie dogs, and any other dumb animals Around June 2040, when all the Navy twains where heading to Valhalla to deal with the rebellious colonies, the USS Benjamin Franklin met up with the Lincoln a hundred worlds East of Valhalla.The Long War - Chapter 62 Amiral Hiram Davidson, who was travelling aboard the Lincoln, asked to see Kauffman in person. The two twains touched down next to each other and a welcoming party formed down the access ramp. Maggie was then summoned by her XO Nathan Boss concerning a situation at the access ramp and went down to find Ed pointing a gun at Carl, a young troll travelling aboard the Franklin. After explaining to him that Carl was part of the crew, Maggie threatened to kick him between the legs if he didn't lower his weapon. Then she went back to her sea cabin with Davidson. The march on Valhalla In July 2040, Ed was put in charge of the march to Valhalla's city hall, the symbolic stronghold of the rebels.The Long War - Chapter 67 The march was comprised of Navy senior officers, fifty in all, escorted by Marines. Once there, they found an empty city but kept on marching. Around three blocks from city hall, people started to step in out of nowhere bearing fruits, food, gifts and even picnic baskets and filled the space between the militaries and the city hall. Ed ordered the troops to use bayonets but Amiral Davidson forbade that. Ed then ordered the Marines to cut a path through the crowd but the pioneers refused to move, would step when Marines were trying to cuff them and reappear a bit further. Ed growing more and more angry asked Davidson if he could fire a couple of shots above the rebels head to scatter them but the old Navy office ordered him to keep his weapon holstered. It was at that moment that Jack Green, who worked for Ben Keyes the mayor of Valhalla, arrived and invited Davidson to the mayor's office to talk while Ed was storming off in a side street. And just like that, the Long War was over. ''The Long Mars The West Quarter Billion mission In 2045, Ed is named Captain of the ''USS Eugene A. Cernan. With the USS Neil A. Armstrong II, the Cernan was sent to travel to Earth West 250,000,000 on the West Quarter Billion mission. He was on Capitol Hill, Madison West 5, on January 2045, for the public launch of the Armstrong II and the Cernan.The Long Mars - Chapter 5 Ed's secret assignment A rumor was circulating among the crews of the two twains that after the Valhalla incident, Ed was suspended and then received specialist training at the Datum Hawai USLONGCOM base and got the command of the Cernan because he was sent on a special assignment by Amiral Davidson. This was reported to Maggie Kauffman, the Captain of the Armstrong II, but apart that this secret assignement involved weaponry, not much was discovered.The Long Mars - Chapter 6 While exploring Earth West 161,753,428, Ed was standing on the observation gallery of the Armstrong, for his weekly face-to-face, with Captain Kauffman, Wu Yue-Sai, Gerry Hemingway, Joe Mackenzie and Snowy when a twelve-foot flying snake tried to attack them. Ed, being the first to react, drew his handgun and shot the snake through one of the air-sample lockboxes. He was unarmed by Mac and Snowy and asked to get off the Armstrong.The Long Mars - Chapter 27 Around spring 2045, bout four months on their journey, the Cernan found the wreck of the Armstrong I on Earth West 182,674,101 and Ed was among those who fell under the spell of the Napoleons.The Long Mars - Chapter 30The Long Mars - Chapter 31 After the return of the Armstrong II and the Cernan to the Datum with the Napoleons in custody, the twains were sent to Happy Landings to deal with the threat posed by the Next. Ed, following orders, placed a nuke in the town and then brought a briefcase with the corresponding enabling mechanism. Turned out his special assignment was to carry the weapon during their journey and make sure it was available.The Long Mars - Chapter 43 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:US Navy Category:Pages With Quotes